


if i gave you my heart

by softspokenslytherin



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smitten Eiji, and are HAPPY, and they have a cat named Calcifer, overworked ash, they live in japan now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspokenslytherin/pseuds/softspokenslytherin
Summary: After a week apart, Eiji comes home to Ashor,a brief moment of Tenderness
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	if i gave you my heart

Eiji wondered when he and Ash had become so domestic. Not that Eiji was complaining. Fitting his life alongside Ash’s felt like breathing, as natural as a moon orbiting a planet. Eiji had gotten so used to making room for Ash on the left side of the bed and feeling Ash’s warmth by his side when they do the dishes or watch TV that when Eiji’s projects calls him away, the time they spent apart was especially hard.

Ibe had been Eiji’s sole companion in the past week as they traveled to various locales in the countryside to capture the theme of their next exhibit: “home”. _No, Eiji, the exhibit can’t be all pictures of Ash_ , Ibe joked when Eiji mused aloud that he should do just that. Still, Eiji indulgently took some playful photos of Ash shooing him out their door just before he left in his trip.

Now, Eiji finds himself in front of that same door, shifting from foot to foot impatiently as he jiggled the key in the lock while trying to balance all the camera equipment slung about his shoulders. A second later, Eiji swung open the door triumphantly. At last, he was home.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Eiji called out into the silence of the apartment. His only reply came in a _meow_ as their cat, Calcifer, wandered into the entryway and curiously sniffed at Eiji’s sneakers.

“Hello to you too, Calci,” Eiji smiled. Calcifer meowed again and bumped his head affectionately against Eiji’s outstretched hand.

“I wonder where our other cat is,” Eiji mused aloud, partly to himself and partly to Calcifer who wove his way between Eiji’s steps as he followed the glow of light coming from the living room.

A veritable sea of books lay scattered in the rug around the coffee table. Post its lined the edges of the table, all covered on a hasty scrawl. An abandoned cup of coffee sat by the darkened screen of a laptop, the light beneath the keyboard pulsing like a mechanical heartbeat.

Amid all this chaos was the only person Eiji would ever want to come home to.

Ash was slumped over a notebook, cheek nestled against his arm as he breathed deeply under the heaviness of sleep. Eiji couldn’t help but grin softly at the sight of the cat ear headband he had bought for Ash as a joke but Ash now wore unironically to keep his bangs out of his eyes as he worked. Eiji picked his way carefully across the maze of books Ash had gathered for his senior thesis before he crouched down besides Ash.

“Aslan,” he whispered, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind Ash’s ear. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Ash’s brows furrowed upon hearing his name and a moment later, green eyes met brown.

“Eiji,” Ash smiled sleepily and leaned closer to Eiji’s touch. His eyes were already closing again.

“Aaaaaasshhh,” Eiji protested. This would not do. “You will mess up your back if you stay like this,” he chastised.

Ash only hummed. “You worry too much oniichan.”

Eiji was unimpressed. “With you, I always have reason to worry. Come, you can finish this tomorrow.” Eiji stood, rolled up his sleeves, and took both of Ash’s hands in his to pull him up too.

Only, it didn’t quite work out like that.

Eiji stumbled before steadying himself to accommodate the shift in balance of Ash suddenly becoming limp in his grasp. For extra measure, Ash let his head fall backwards, purposefully making Eiji hold onto his dead weight.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” Eiji asked as sternly as he could, catching a hint of a smile in the corners of Ash’s mouth.

“This is the most entertainment I’ve had all week,” Ash quipped, eyes still closed even as he was still half suspended from the floor.

Eiji glanced at the mess of papers around them and at the faint dark circles under Ash’s eyes. What Ash said was probably true.

“Alright you asked for it,” Eiji said, changing tactics and gently lowered ash until he was laying on the floor. Ash’s eyes blinked open, curious.

Eiji spun around and offered his back to Ash. “Climb on, you lazy American.”

Ash stuck himself to Eiji’s back almost immediately, limbs curling around Eiji’s neck and hips as if it were second nature. Though Ash would rarely ask for it, Eiji knew Ash loved it when Eiji indulged him like this.

Eiji made sure he had a firm grip under Ash’s thighs before hiked Ash up higher on his back. Taking extra caution to not step on Ash’s work, he began walking towards their bedroom.

Ash rested his chin on Eiji’s shoulder. His whole body hugged Eiji tighter for just a moment.

“I’ve missed you,” Ash murmured. Eiji felt his chest warm at this quiet admission and craned his head to kiss the corner of Ash’s mouth.

“I have missed you too, Aslan.”


End file.
